


Niño

by crawlingfiction



Series: Fluff Special Sheith One Shots 2019! [13]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Canon Compliant, First Kiss, First Time, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Platonic Male/Male Relationships, Platonic Relationships, Platonic Romance
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-22
Updated: 2019-02-22
Packaged: 2019-11-04 00:07:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,818
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17887757
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/crawlingfiction/pseuds/crawlingfiction
Summary: Keith ya no quería amar como lo hacen los niños. A escondidas, en silencio y de a momentos, sin que nadie considerara ese amor como amor.





	Niño

Palabra #13: Primera vez

Detalles: in canon, s1.

Extensión: 1807 palabras.

**_Niño_ **

Sentado a orillas de su cama miraba a su mano robótica con la resignación remanente del trauma. Sus dedos se movían con la naturalidad de sus pensamientos, sin embargo, no había calor ni familiaridad alguna.

Un toque suave de nudillos le subió la guardia.

¿A esta hora quién estaría despierto? Hacía bastante que Coran había activado el ciclo nocturno.

—¿Keith? —vaciló.

—¿Tu tampoco? —sonrió apenas, encogiendo los hombros. El escudo de sus brazos permanentemente cruzados se derrumbó.

—No, en realidad que no —se hizo a un lado, dejándole pasar adentro.

Él era el único que podía entrar a su habitación.

Las compuertas cerraron a sus espaldas y Shiro le ofreció su cama para que se sentara.

—¿Preocupado? —preguntó.

—Un poco —confesó el esquivo chico al sentarse a su lado. Sólo con él soltaba las defensas y Shiro también dejaba atrás el reflejo de líder inmune a las preocupaciones. A solas ambos podían ser quienes siempre habían sido antes de sumergirse a semejante aventura— Iba ir a entrenar un poco. Pero, vi las luces encendidas debajo tu puerta… —miró a otra parte, jugando con sus manos enguantadas.

—Deberías descansar, cadete —bromeó, haciendo relucir esas jerarquías de antaño.

Keith frunció el ceño y bufó.

—No me recuerdes ese sitio, abuelo —añadió con una risita tensa.

Shiro amilanó la sonrisa y apoyando los codos a sus rodillas, soltó un suspiro.

—No esperaba enterarme por Lance de que… habías sido expulsado —murmuró, mirando a su mano robótica.

Keith tensó y desvió la mirada, resguardándose dentro su concha.

—Ahora no era el momento —defendió sin verdaderos ánimos. En efecto, la congestión de eventos todavía inverosímiles hizo imposible un momento para hablar a solas como este— Pero, deberías haberlo supuesto —carcajeó, profundizando el pesar dentro del pecho a Shiro— Ellos decían que estabas muerto y… —remordió los labios, maldiciendo para sus adentros volver a verse como ese niño abandonado que había sido.

Que era todavía.

—¿Supuesto? Hace un año me había despedido de un niño muy talentoso —replicó con una pequeña sonrisa, la cual Keith rehuía— Uno que dejaba a los demás comiendo polvo en los simuladores.

—Pero a tu niño le corrieron de la escuela —recordó con una mueca que juraba ser una sonrisa— Tu querido niño no rebasó tus amados records…

—Pero si se volvió alguien impresionante —dijo. Keith le miró con el corazón resonando dentro sus orejas— Un piloto veloz y un líder avasallante... Un paladín —le sonrió con aquella suavidad que amasaba sus temores y los tiraba lejos— Y, este viejo y aburrido militar considera eso más… —rascó su mejilla, buscando la palabra dentro su cabeza— Cool —jactó ufano.

Keith soltó una risita.

—Deja de usar esas palabras anticuadas, Shiro. La palabra cool ya no es cool —burló con esa sonrisa que tanto él había buscado sacar. Sin embargo, duró poco— Ya… ya no quiero ser un niño —confesó cabizbajo, a hombros tensos como si una enorme carga invisible la tuviera encima— A veces, Allura con sus regaños me hace sentir uno. Quizás Iverson es su tío alteano encubierto en la Tierra y nunca lo supimos —ambos rieron, relajando los hombros— Los niños no pueden proteger a quienes aman… —murmuró cuando la risa murió de entre sus labios curvados en una sonrisa adolorida.

—Estando en el Garrison varias veces fui protegido por un niño —enserió, posando la mano en su rodilla para que le mirase— Un niño que me daba café para no dormirme al estudiar, que me acompañaba para no estrellar la frente contra los libros, que creyó en mi como nadie más, que jamás dudó de mis sueños… —enumeró. La mano más pequeña y cubierta de cuero se posó sobre la suya— Quien no dejó de creer que vivía —esos ojos a la luz tenue de la habitación se comparaban al universo tras la panorámica del León Negro— Todo eso… lo hizo un niño.

—No. No quiero… —negó con la cabeza. Su mano guio la del mayor a ascender sobre su muslo y su rostro inclinó, acercándose en una ambivalencia de timidez y arrojo— No quiero ser más un niño, Shiro… —confesó mirándole a los ojos, y con ello, deteniéndole el pulso.

Ya no quería amar como lo hacen los niños. A escondidas, en silencio y de a momentos, sin que nadie considerara ese amor como amor.

La respiración entrecortada le chocaba los labios y sus ojos no dudaban en su declaración. Esa mano fría y de metal apretó suavemente su carne y sus párpados entrecerraron.

La distancia hacía las puntas de sus narices tantear de expectativa y sus alientos enredarse.

—Eres un hombre, Keith.

El chico ladeó el rostro y le besó. Su brazo libre se enroscó a su cuello y le atrajo al calor irreverente de su cuerpo. Shiro hizo de esa inexperiencia e ímpetu un compás para dos acunando sus mejillas, porque por sobre la carne esa cara de ángel y determinación de rebelde siempre sería su lugar favorito.

Las manos de Keith se colaron debajo el chaleco y la delgada franela, apretando las yemas trémulas a esa piel tan caliente y reconfortante.

Una fracción de razón quería detenerse, pero no había argumentos para decir que no. Sólo un calor que acrecentaba a cada beso y descubrimiento a flor de piel y nada tenía de diferente a esa brasa tibia de todos los días hasta en las situaciones más cotidianas.

No había razones para pretender ser correctos; esto lo era.

Sus cuerpos derrumbaron sobre la cama y las botas de Keith cayeron al suelo. Sus piernas se enroscaron a su cintura por el instinto y su boca se atrevió a explorar la contraria entre suspiros. Sus manos tomaron las de Shiro y le permitió sentirle. Esas manos grandes y callosas se dejaron orientar por las más pequeñas e irremediablemente cálidas.

—Tengo dieciocho y, quiero que seas tú. Todo este tiempo, Shiro —pidió en un murmullo contra sus labios. Sus ojos entrecerrados confiaban, su corazón apresurado y la naturalidad con la que su cuerpo temblaba, pero también decidía.

Así era darlo todo por primera vez.

Los besos de Shiro perdieron rumbo, descendiendo a su cuello. Las rosas que florecían sobre el invierno de su piel serían un problema el día siguiente.

La ropa comenzó a perder orden. Keith suspiraba y gemía quedo a su oído, turnando las manos inquietas a aferrarse a sus cabellos o quitarle la ropa, en ese limbo de querer dar y recibir cuanto fuese posible.

Con lentitud y terneza se encargó de hacer cada tramo de ese cuerpo habitable, jadeando satisfecho a cada reacción que le producía. Sus espasmos, sus palabras, los tobillos fuertemente anudados tras sus lumbares y como su cuerpo se removía, finalmente consciente de todo lo que podía sentir.

En un vaivén con ropa y un poco de pudor de por medio, sus pelvis se rozaban, haciendo la distancia entre ambos ya un chiste.

Se apartó y le detalló. La camiseta subida, la chaqueta deshecha aún en sus brazos, el torso expuesto y minado en esa primavera peculiar, el pecho que subía y bajaba sin ponerse de acuerdo en qué iba primero.

Lo peor.

Ese rostro de mejillas entintadas, el cabello cubriendo a medias esos ojos siempre brillantes, y ahora opacos por el deseo. Ojos que le miraban fijamente, sin ese titubeo típico del primer encuentro.

Lo quería a él.

Shiro se quitó la camisa ante esa mirada e inclinó de regreso a sus labios, siendo recibido con la calma que el Keith de todos los días detestaba, pero ahora mismo sólo extendía sensaciones y recuerdos.

Deslizó los dedos por la línea del antebrazo de Keith hasta las yemas topar con la frontera de sus guantes de cuero. Un dedo se hundió en la tersa tela y lo coló lentamente adentro su palma, suspirando contra sus labios entreabiertos a ese calor abrasador. El vientre bajo del chico se contrajo y apretó los párpados con fuerza.

Metió otro y empujó, escuchándose el rasgado del velcro con una serenidad peor para la ansiedad. Ese guante quedó a un lado de la cama, y esa mano desnuda y vulnerable le apretó.

La mano libre y todavía vestida se escurrió entre sus vientres y ayudó a Shiro a desabrochar los pantalones.

Tras un gruñido soltó su mano y la delicadeza se dejó atrás. De un tirón Keith bajó sus propios pantalones y dejándolos a medio muslo por la premura, separó las piernas y las metió dentro los pantalones de Shiro, empujando la ceñida tela en medio de apretones a su trasero. Shiro sonrió contra su cuello y tomando con firmeza de sus muñecas, le enseñó a desnudarle.

Ambos pantalones cayeron, junto a camisetas y otros ropajes de más.

—Shiro —Keith con las rodillas recogidas y las piernas separadas respiraba pesadamente. Sus ojos le retaban a que llegaran a las últimas consecuencias.

Un par de dedos húmedos le tocaron. Keith entrecerró los ojos y resopló, desbaratándosele la seguridad a suspiros, jadeos y quejidos. Su mano tomaba con fuerza de su muñeca, pidiendo que no se detuviera, aunque doliera. Esos dedos hasta las falanges explorándole, esa otra mano con delicadeza masturbándole y la voz entrecortándosele, descubriéndose a sí mismo más vulnerable de lo que había creído.

Y, por primera vez, ser vulnerable le hizo sonreír.

El tiempo, de a ratitos veloz, y a otros benditamente lento, ya los empujaba a consumarse y consumirse en las brasas. Keith se zafó de esas manos apresurándole el orgasmo y lo suplicó.

Lo necesitaba.

Shiro tomó de su mano todavía enguantada y besó el pequeño tramo de piel libre de su dorso. Desnudó esa mano aún con el calor y la inocencia grabada de un niño en sus yemas y la volvió a besar.

Sus cuerpos se unieron como si desde siempre hubieran estado destinados a encajarse. El cuerpo de Keith se arqueó y sus pies y manos tensaron. Una maldición vuelta gemido, un jadeo, un susurro dulce al oído para el consuelo.

Dolió, pero era de esperarse.

A fin de cuentas, así es como los adultos aman. Al dolor en cualquier contexto no se puede escapar. Pero, este era un dolor extrañamente maravilloso.

Jodidamente maravilloso.

Las uñas clavadas a la espalda de Shiro y las caderas debajo las suyas incitaron al movimiento. Lento, tímido y sincero en las ganas.

Sus rostros acalorados, enrojecidos y con perlas brillando a contraluz se encontraron. Sus frentes entre matojos de cabello monocromático chocaron suavemente y sus narices se tropezaron. Esos tobillos anudados, los brazos envolviendo con necesidad esa espalda de seguridad, sus labios encontrándose otra vez.

Suave, dulce, paciente.

Porque por sobre ese cuerpo descubierto escondido debajo del amor de niño del pasado, aún esa alma pedía alcanzar la madurez con un beso de cuento.

Sin embargo, besaría cada rincón posible de su cuerpo sufriría el mismo destino, si el ciclo nocturno se lo permitía.

Esa ocasión y muchas más.


End file.
